Revolución
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: Una conspiración acecha a los elegidos, los gobiernos de todo el mundo se ven involucrados, el mundo digital en peligro y el amor a flor de piel, TAKARI, Sorato y Michi, ¡Actualizado!.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues este es un nuevo fic en el que trabajo, a diferencia de los demas en este tardare mas en colgar los capítulos, aun así tratare de no descuidar el fic ni mis otros fics, como siempre el Takari será la pareja principal, pero también incluiré a mas parejas e intentare narrar lo que sucede a los demás personajes, en el primer cap no se explica mucho, pero conforme avance el fic se ira aclarando todo, por ultimo este primer cap hablara de Tai, Izzy y Mimi, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruto al escribirlo, sin más que decir el fic.

Por cierto Digimon no me pertenece (pero si alguien me quiere regalar los derechos no hay problema jejeje.)

**Revolución**

Edificio de las naciones unidas, Nueva York EUA

Tai estaba mirando atreves del gran ventanal que estaba al fondo de su oficina, tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero no miraba nada en particular, su cara denotaba un gran nerviosismo y su mente divagaba en una y mil situaciones.

-embajador Taichí, tenemos que salir del edificio ahora-el guardaespaldas se notaba bastante ajetreado y nervioso

-espera tengo que llamar a Hikari y los demás elegidos, ellos necesitan ir al mundo digital lo mas rápido posible, solo dame unos minutos Johnson-hablo el embajador mientras giraba y se dirigía al teléfono de su oficina, mientras un vuelco en el corazón del portador del valor era bastante intenso, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, el sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano

-no hay tiempo, el complot ha comenzado-fue lo último que dijo el guardaespaldas mientras que otros guardias entraban y sacaban a Tai por la fuerza a un pasillo, el cual iba a dar a unas escaleras, al final de las escaleras una puerta daba de frente al estacionamiento, donde una camioneta blindada esperaba a Yagami

-¡NO SUELTENME, DEBO PREVENIR A LOS DEMAS, SUELTENME IDIOTAS!-grito encolerizado el ahora embajador, mientras trataba de zafarse con jaloneos, pero antes de que su equipo de seguridad llegara al fondo de las escaleras un hombre vestido de militar los esperaba recargado en una de las paredes

-veo que después de todo son tan tontos como para intentar huir-menciono al instante en que sacaba un arma de su saco de militar, apunto y disparo a la cabeza de Johnson en menos de un segundo, el cuerpo de chico cayo de inmediato sobre el suelo, el rio de sangre no se hizo esperar, todos los guardaespaldas sacaron sus armas soltando a Tai y apuntando al militar

-¡IKARU ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTAS VENDIENDO A LA HUMANIDAD!-bramo furioso Tai

-tranquilícese embajador, no me importa lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, mi trabajo esta hecho, pueden disparar-movió la cabeza haciendo referencia a unos guardaespaldas que lo miraban con rabia, después varios disparos se escucharon.

....

Instituto de investigación del mundo digital, Kioto Japón

-ya te dije que no es así, los datos de estos ordenares no pueden ser abiertos así como así, necesita la autorización de su superior-exclamo un joven de 24 años pelo castaño corto y perfectamente peinado y piel bronceada

-en verdad necesito los datos Maumoro, debo de acabar el encargo del Embajador Taichi, es el que está a cargo de este departamento, eso debería bastar-dijo un tanto impaciente Izzy, su gestos denotaban el nerviosismo y la prisa por acabar el encargo que le había echo su amigo de aventuras

-lo siento, papelito habla-menciono Maumoro con una risa burlona en el rostro

-escucha se que no nos llevamos bien, pero en verdad esto me urge-la paciencia de Izzumi estaba a punto de desaparecer

-sabes muy bien que nos odiamos, no tienes que ser hipócrita, hemos sido enemigos desde el dia que entramos a este trabajo, si eres tan bueno ¿Por qué no sacas los datos desde otro ordenador?-trato de provocar Maumoro

-le estas buscando los cuernos al toro-dijo Izzy

-me vale un bledo lo que pienses, ahora lárgate de aquí  
Izzy dio media vuelta, la rabia empezaba a nublar su juicio y la vena de su cien empezaba a resaltar notablemente, camino rápidamente entre las pequeñas oficinas divididas únicamente por pequeñas paredes hechas de hormigón, entro rápidamente en una de ellas, con una rapidez inigualable empezó a teclear en el ordenador

-me querías, me encontraste-dijo con una determinación bastante marcada en el rostro-listo, ahora busca los datos de los elegidos-tecleaba mas rápidamente el chico como si su vida dependiera de esos datos, y así era-vamos hermosa más rápido, más rápido-zapateaba el pelirrojo mientras en la pantalla de la computadora se observaba el progreso de la descarga de los datos-perfecto, ahora a deleitarlos-con un audaz movimiento de manos y dedos empezó a eliminar las carpetas que contenían todo una vida de estudio y trabajo.

Izzy se paró de la silla en donde estaba y salió de la oficina a paso rápido se dirigió a la salida del edificio, había acabado de hacer su parte, solo esperaba que los demás pudieran salvarse

-Ingeniero Izzumi-hablo el señor encargado de la seguridad del edificio

-¿dígame?

-no puede abandonar el edificio

-¿por qué?-pregunto el chico, pero el sabía perfectamente la razón "mierda me han atrapado"

-por que queda detenido-se escucho una tercera voz en la puerta de entrada-por haber violado la ley de acceso a la información del instituto, tiene derecho a un abogado, una llamada y ya sabe el resto-mientras estas palabras eran mencionadas un agente de la policía de Japón esposaba a Izzy, el en un rápido movimiento saco de su manga del traje una pluma que estaba escondida y la ponía entre el resorte de su bóxer y su cuerpo, tratando de esconderla lo mejor posible, entonces noto como Maumoro caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa triunfante

-eres un maldito traidor Maumoro, un maldito traidor-soltó con desprecio Izzy

-el ahora será el encargado de la investigación del mundo digital-menciono un cuarto hombre de cabellos blanquecinos y arrugas en el rostro-tu estas fuera de la investigación-dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia la salida, mientras a Izzy lo conducían a una patrulla

-ahora seré el mejor-soltó la lengua de víbora Maumoro, Izzy solo sonrió para sus adentros, "no habrá nada que investigar por que he deleitado todo y la única copia la tengo yo"

...

Estudios de televisión de la BBC los Ángeles California EUA

Una castaña caminaba elegantemente por las instalaciones de la televisora, Mimi Tachikawa había obtenido un programa de televisión de cocina, ahora estaba por empezar una de las etapas más hermosas de la vida, desgraciadamente ante de que eso pasara tendría que pelear una vez más.

-señorita-llamo un joven vestido de mezclilla con lentes oscuros que impedían ver sus ojos, de unos veinte años

-dígame-hablo dulcemente Mimi mientras con su mano derecha colgaba la llamad que anteriormente está realizando

-¿usted es Mimi Tachikawa del programa de cocina de las once de la mañana?-pregunto el joven

-así es joven, pero no me hable de usted, hábleme de tu-sonrió la chica que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las formalidades dentro del ámbito laboral

-lo siento, es que son los nervios-menciono el joven mientras simulaba secar el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón-¿cree usted que sería demasiada molestia pedirle un autógrafo?

-para nada, al contrario le agradecería de hacerlo, gracias a ustedes somos lo que somos-la castaña saco un papel de su bolso y escribió unas cuantas palabras en el, pero no fue lo único que le dio al chico, también un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

-gra…gracias-comento nervioso el muchacho, pero mientras estaban abrazados el chico hizo un ademan con la mano derecha que estaba posada detrás de la espalda de Tachikawa, inmediatamente dos tipos vestidos de negro completamente se acercaron a ellos

-señorita Tachikawa, le voy a pedir de favor que nos acompañe-hablo el más alto un poco distante todavía de los dos chicos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchado

A Mimi no le dio buena espina el tono de voz o la forma en que pronunciaban esas palabras, miro rápidamente al chico que tenía enfrente de ella, en los pantalones azules por debajo de la playera una credencial resaltaba, apenas se veían dos letras FB, pero eran suficientes como para saber que algo no andaba bien, con un rápido movimiento piso al chico con el tacón de su zapato, al mismo tiempo que con su codo derecho le pegaba en la boca del estomago, dándole unos valiosos segundos para escapar, Tachikawa corrió apenas unos metros cuando resbalo por una pequeña colina, al estar en el suelo pudo ver como las dos personas de negro se acercaban a ella con una velocidad atroz, se quito los zapatos de tacón alto para poder correr mejor y dejo la bolsa en el suelo para que no le estorbara, lo único que saco de esta fue el celular y su digivice, salió de la instalaciones de la televisora lo más rápido posible, pero aun los dos sujetos la seguían de prisa, corrió son parar durante diez minutos cuando al fin pudo divisar la entrada del subterráneo, seguramente ahí podía perderlos, no se molesto en bajar las escaleras, lo único que hizo fue deslizarse por los barandales que estas tenían, corrió hacia los torniquetes y los paso de un hábil salto, era claro que no importa mucho la condición física en la que se encontraba, si su vida corría peligro la adrenalina la hacía reaccionar con aquellos reflejos dignos de un atleta, visualizo el andén de la estación, no muy lejos de ahí se veía perfectamente los vagones del subterráneo que apenas abrían sus puertas para dejar bajar a los pasajeros, unos segundos que para la portadora de la pureza se transformaron en horas estaba casi de frente al vagón, cuando empezó a sonar la alarma del cierre de puertas, Tachikawa pensó que no lograría abordar el tren y en un último impulso se lanzo dentro de este, cato de lleno contra el suelo del vagón, pudo notar como los hombres que venían corriendo tras de ella se le quedaban viendo fuera del vagón, en cuanto este partió de la estación Tachikawa se sintió aliviada

-a salvo-fue el susurro de la castaña mientras se revisaba un moretón que empezaba a aparecer del lado derecho de su brazo

-se encuentra bien –pregunto un hombre de edad avanzada al instante en que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-si gracias

Saco su celular para intentar llamar y pedir auxilio, no sabía por que había huido, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero algo dentro de ella la había forzado a huir, pensó que era su instinto femenino, abandono sus pensamientos cuando en la pantalla del celular apareció que tenía un mensaje de Tai.

DeTaichí Yagami

ParaMimi Tachikawa

_Mimi, no te alarmes al recibir este mensaje, actúa con mucha discreción y busca rápidamente refugio en un lugar donde nadie te pueda encontrar, no es seguro quedarse donde te encuentras ahora, si puedes ve al mundo digital, no confíes en nadie extraño, ni siquiera confíes mucho en las personas que conoces, cuídate mucho por favor, el día en que la aventura comenzó nos veremos en la casa del señor G._

Acabo de leer el mensaje y se sintió agobiada, hacia más de cuarenta minutos que le había llegado, pero no había notado que lo tenía, una voz se hizo oír del altavoz del vagón

-señorita Tachikawa será mejor que se entregue por las buenas, tenemos rodeadas las siguientes estaciones, no hay salida.

A Mimi un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, de haber leído el mensaje antes todo habría cambiado, se reprendió mentalmente la chica, mientras el vagón arribaba a la siguiente estación.

...

¿Que les pareció?, como ya les había dicho las cosas se explicaran conforme avance el fic, espero sus comentarios y criticas, gracias por leer otra de las extrañas historias de este autor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, vengo aqui actualizando este fic, espero que les guste la continuacion y dejen sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos, por cierto digimon no me pertenece y lalala, este capitulo hablara de Matt, Sora, Yolei, Ken y Davis, espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

...

**Cabo Cañaveral, Florida EUA**

Matt acababa de arribar de un simulacro en un transbordador espacial, la base era bastante grande, su amigo de misión Robert Lewis le acompañaba mientras bajaban del transbordador,

-¿Qué piensas hacer en estos tres meses de vacaciones antes de la misión?-pregunto su compañero mientras unas persones le ayudaban a quitarse los trajes espaciales

-pienso regresar a mi natal Japón a ver a Sora, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente-menciono al instante en que sacaba una pequeña caja con un anillo dentro de ella

-uno más que cae-comento divertido Robert debido a que últimamente varios trabajadores de la base contraían matrimonio

-tu algún día lo harás- soltó el rubio al mismo tiempo que le entregaban su digivice y su celular, en ese instante vio como la pantalla indicaba un mensaje sin leer, estuvo a punto de abrirlo pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Lewis, Ishida preséntense en la dirección general, es urgente-exclamo un chico con una agenda electrónica en la mano un tanto malhumorado, los amigos se miraron mutuamente como buscando explicaciones en los ojos de su compañero-AHORA-el grito saco de su distracción a los futuros astronautas

-¿sabes para que nos quieren?-cuestiono por lo bajo Matt

-ni idea, pero por el tono en que lo menciono Thompson no pude ser nada bueno

Caminaron un rato a lo largo de la base, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la electricidad circulando en las lámparas, algo extraño sucedía, no había gente en los pasillos, ni siquiera voces se escuchaban.

-dirás que soy un paranoico, pero esto no me huela nada bien-comento Matt

-a mi tampoco, creo que los bestias de la oficina nos tratan de asustar a lo…-pero su comentario fue interrumpido por una voz al final del pasillo

-Señor Ishida venga rápido-hablo el jefe de ambos astronautas

-si señor-contesto el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar mas rápido

-Señor Lewis puede retirarse

-pero señor-intento protestar el chico

-dije que puede retirarse-corto tajantemente el jefe

-como guste-pero el chico no se retiro, solo se escondió detrás de unos de los soportes de la base, al mismo tiempo que Matt llegaba a donde se encontraba su jefe

-¿para qué me quería señor?-hablo Ishida, en tanto comenzaban a caminar con rumbo a la oficina del jefe

-Matt, alguna vez te ha sucedido algo extraño que te hace pensar con que clase de personas estas-el tono del jefe era intrigante, Matt llego a pensar que le estaba insinuando algo

-señor, no soy un tipo al que le guste andar con rodeos, mejor dígame para que me mando a llamar-fue la respuesta de Matt

-señor Ishida dentro de mi oficina hay unos agentes del FBI, no se para que lo buscan, peo créame que cualquier tropiezo que haya tenido en el pasado o algo incorrecto que haya hecho y estará fuera de la misión a la luna

-yo no tengo nada que ocultar, así que entremos que esto debe ser algún malentendido-dijo el rubio al momento que los dos entraban a la dichosa oficina

-bueno señores aquí esta es-pero fue lo último que dijo el jefe de Matt antes de ser asesinado de un tiro en la cabeza

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-soltó Matt al ver la escena del asesinato mientras su cara denotaba lo consternado que estaba

-señor Ishida usted vendrá con nosotros-hablo el uniformado de negro, mientras sujetaba a Matt del brazo

-¡suéltame maldito asesino!-vocifero Matt en lo que trataba de soltarse del agarre del sujeto de negro, cosa que logro dándole un golpe en el estomago, pero el otro sujeto de negro le apunto con el arma

-deja de hacer estupideces y mejor coopera-el arma apuntaba al muchacho rubio, Matt se sentía impotente ante esa situación, si escapaba seguro que el uniformado de negro dispararía y si se quedaba no había garantía de que quedara con vida, si esos sujetos eran capaces de matar al director de la Nasa sin tocarse el corazón, seguramente lo harían con el también

-muy bien ahora cam…-no termino la oración el uniformado debido a que cayó inconsciente por un golpe que le había dado Robert a la altura del cerebelo

-¿que rayos ha pasado aquí?-pregunto atónito ante el rio de sangre que corría por aquella oficina

-no estoy seguro, pero creo que esto tiene que ver conmigo, necesito salir de aquí -dijo dudativo Matt

**…**

**Ciudad de la Ópera de Tokio, Shinjuku Japón**

-Señorita Takenouchi espere un segundo por favor-decía la encargada de la tienda donde Sora trabajaba como Diseñadora

-dígame Señora Hinamoto-hablo la pelirroja que iba vestida de traje sujetando en la mano unos Kimonos hechos por ella

-he cambiado de opinión, he decidido que deje los trajes-Sora esbozo una sonrisa, a este paso sería una gran diseñadora

-como guste-dijo la chica mientras le daba los trajes a la señora

-espero poder verla para el desfile del miércoles

-no pierda cuidado que yo estare ahí-dijo con total seguridad

Sora bajo del tercer piso del edificio donde se encontraba la tienda en la que trabajaba, en sus descenso al suelo firme abrió su celular tenía un mensaje de Tai, se ilusiono mucho, era Tai su mejor amigo desde siempre, hacia mucho que no sabía de el, la política le quitaba bastante tiempo, esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrió rápidamente el teléfono

_DeTai_

_ParaSora_

_Si lees este mensaje por favor refúgiate en un lugar seguro, Sora en estos días es muy peligroso para nosotros estar en la calle, no confies en nadie, trata de advertirle a los demás de ocultarse, si es en el mundo digital mucho mejor, ojala pueda verte pronto, cuando todo esto pase, el dia que la aventura comenzó nos veremos en casa del señor G._

Acabo de leer el mensaje con los nervios intranquilos, ¿Por qué Tai le pedía ocultarse? , no habían hecho nada malo, su mente divago un tiempo, volvió a leer el mensaje, la palabra _nosotros_ claramente se refería a los niños elegidos, un vuelco en el corazón se hizo presente

-Matt-fue el susurro de la chica antes de sacar el móvil y marcar el número del rubio

-contesta por favor, contesta vamos-la espera era agobiante pero era necesario verificar que todo estuviera bien

-lo sentimos, el numero que usted marco no está disponible en estos momentos favor de marcar más tarde gracias-fue el mensaje que obtuvo por respuesta

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir a la casa de alguien que le pudiera explicar mejor las cosas, tomo un taxi, esperaba que el trafico no fuera demasiado pesado, no debía retrasase mucho tiempo, para su suerte no había trafico en aquel día, la pelirroja de vez en cuando volteaba, para verificar que nadie le estuviera siguiendo, llego rápidamente a su destino, la casa de Ken lucia hermosa con aquel enorme cerezo afuera de esta, pago de inmediato el taxi y camino hacia la puerta de roble, un par de veces con que toco el timbre basto para que la puerta se abriera, lo que extraño a la pelirroja, puesto que a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta nadie había salido a ver quien estaba afuera, con unos pasos inseguros se adentro en la residencia Ichijoyi-Inoue, solo camino tres pasos dentro cuando una silueta salto enfrente de ella con un bate de baseball en las mano, cerró los ojos esperando que algo pasara, un golpe o algo parecidoé, pero un saludo la saco de su susto

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS NO ERES UN AGENTE!-grito Davis-rápido ve a la sala, no hay mucho tiempo tenemos que irnos-menciono el chico mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Sora y se dirigía a la sala

-Davis ayúdame con estas cosas-hablo Yolei que estaba bastante apurada por empacar unas cuantas cosas y con siete meses de embarazo

-ya voy Yolei-dijo el moreno cargando unas maletas y llevándolas al estudio

-Yolei, Davis ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué empacan?-pregunto Sora que ahora estaba más desorientada que nunca antes en su vida

-tenemos que huir Sora, ¿Qué acaso no te llego el mensaje de Tai?-pregunto muy aturdida Yolei

-ssi….pero no me explico nada, solo me dijo que me escondiera- la voz temblorosa de Sora hizo para en seco a los dos veinteañeros que estaban bastante apurados en empacar, Davis y Yolei e miraron fijamente como diciendo quien era el que le iba a explicar todo a Sora

-siéntate por favor-pidió el ahora empresario

-claro-obedeció la pelirroja en tanto tomaba asiento en la cómoda sala

-veras hace unas cuantas horas nos enteremos de que nos intentan atrapar-hablo Yolei con la mayor calma que podía y respirando profundamente, como si estuviera tratando de no soltar en pánico e histeria

-no sabemos mucho, pero lo que es seguro es que no nos quieren para nada bueno-hablo del mismo modo Davis

-¿cómo es que se enteraron antes?-pregunto la pelirroja que en vez de despejar sus dudas tenia más que antes

-Ken-hablaron al unisonó

-el llego hace unas cuantas horas diciéndonos que debíamos huir al mundo digital lo mas pronto posible-prosiguió Inoue-la verdad no nos dijo mucho solo que era importante que huyéramos, intentamos localizar a todos los niños elegidos, por desgracia el tiempo no fue un aliado

-¿a quienes les avisaron?-cuestiono Takenouchi

-solo pudimos advertirles a Joe, Cody y Davis-contesto Inoue

-parece que Tk y Kari no se encuentran en la cuidad, lo único que pudimos hacer fue mandarles mensajes por el celular y la dterminal-explico Motomiya

-¿Qué paso con Izzy?

-según Ken el tenia algo importante que hacer antes de partir al digimundo, pero ya está enterado de todo-exclamo Inoue

En ese momento el abrir de la puerta hizo que los tres se pusieran de pie, Davis camino hacia delante de las chicas como intentando protegerlas

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?-pregunto Ken

-¡nos asustaste!-hablo Yolei

-perdón, pero no es seguro que estén aquí, ya debieron de irse –el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sora

-lo siento Ken, yo los retrase-comento Sora

-Sora, lamento no haberte visto antes, pero no es seguro este lugar

-no te preocupes, Ken tu ¿sabes que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto nerviosamente la primera portadora del amor, Ken dio un largo suspiro y se sentó, esas últimas horas de su vida eran bastante agobiantes, apenas y el entendía que era la que estaba pasando, no era de extrañarse que los demás pidieran explicaciones

-veras hace aproximadamente seis horas recibí un informe de parte de un amigo.

...

hasta aqui la continuacion, muchas gracias a jekari y chucho por dejar sus comentarios, y como dije en capiyulo anterios las dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco.


	3. Chapter 3

He regresado con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, este capitulo trata sobre Cody, Joe, Hikari y Takeru.

gracias todos por sus comentarios y sin mas el fic.

...

Centro médico general de Odaiba Japón

-Cody será mejor que te vayas, ya oíste a Sora es peligroso estar aquí-habla con autoridad Joe Kido, el más sobresaliente residente del Hospital

-no me iré si tu no vienes con nosotros-corta tajante el más pequeño de todos los elegidos

-entiende que tengo un compromiso con mis pacientes, primero están ellos y después mi vida

-y que podrías hacer para mejorar su salud si te encierran-intenta convence por todos los medios el castaño

-hare lo que pueda ahora mismo, lo importante es vivir al momento no pensando en el futuro-el razonamiento de Kido hace creer al pequeño que el doctor peli azul no irá con ellos

-solo pido que pienses bien en lo que harás, no creas que ellos serán amables y adema-la explicación de Cody se ve interrumpida por el sonido de botas corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, Cody se asoma por la ventana que tiene a la derecha y ve con horror como dos vehículos del ejército se estacionan-Joe en serio tenemos que irnos, solo te pido que reconsideres lo que estás diciendo, piensa en como serás de mayor ayuda, piensa en como harás lo mejor para todos, y no digo que tus pacientes no sean importantes pero hay prioridades-razona Cody que lamenta tener que tomar decisiones tan difíciles, pues el sabe lo duro que es tener que dejar a alguien que lo necesita en situaciones tan difíciles, pero también entiende que los sentimientos muchas veces nublan el juicio de las personas, los segundos pasan y Joe no parece llegar a una decisión, pero de pronto el portador de la sinceridad hace algo que deja perplejo al su sucesor, con unos reflejos bastantes acertados jalo a Cody del pasillo hacia una puerta que estaba a sus espaldas

-¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?-pregunta Cody que no se ha dado cuenta de que había pasado

-han disparado-escucha la respiración agitada de Kido que se ve alterado por el hecho de que en un hospital haya disparos de arma de fuego-Cody creo que debemos salir de aquí en cuanto se pueda-Cody sonríe ante la ironía de la situación, lo mejor para los pacientes de Joe es que este alejado de ellos

-¿Cómo escaparemos de aquí?-cuestiona mientras ve que está encerrado en un cuarto de suministros

-no lo se, simplemente reaccione-menciona Kido que se arrepiente de haberlos acorralado

-¿Por qué has disparado?-escuchan la pregunta que proviene del otro lado de la puerta

-son ordenes de los superiores, al parecer tratar de atraparlos por las buenas no funciona, la nueva orden es llevarlos con vida, no importa si están heridos o no mientras estén con vida es suficiente-oyen una voz diferente que contesta la pregunta-sabemos que están ahí, de nada servirá ocultarse del otro lado de la puerta-los chicos tiemblan ligeramente al escuchar estas palabras

-¿ahora qué haremos?-susurra la pregunta Cody

-no lo se-Joe en ese instante mira que un poco apartado de ahí se encuentra un carrito

-les daremos tres segundos para salir por las buenas si veo que no salen espezaremos a disparar –se escucha la imponente voz-UNO……DOS………..TR-pero el conteo no llega a su final ya que la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y después un carrito lleno de frascos tumba a las dos personas que están parados del otro lado de la puerta

-¡CORRE…….CORRE!-escuchan los militares mientras intentan levantarse del suelo

...

Kioto Japón

-esa convención fue verdaderamente genial, nunca pensé que hubiera tanto talento en nuestro país-menciono felizmente Hikari al mismo tiempo que camina al lado de Takeru

-lo se varios de ellos son mis ídolos, su forma de narrar y escribir, la destreza con la que usan las palabras, su capacidad al manejar los versos y las prosas, y la intensidad que les dan a sus historias son lo que me hicieron querer ser escritor-comento con una sonrisa, se dirigían a un parque, realmente los dos disfrutaban aquellas caminatas largas que tenían, Takeru y Hikari eran todavía lo mejores amigos que podían tener en aquellos momentos, pero ese sentimiento de amistad estaba siendo reemplazado por uno más personal en cada uno de ellos

-¡SE NOS OLVIDO PASAR POR LOS CELULARES!-exclama Hikari mientras con una mano golpea ligeramente su frente

-cierto, si quieres nos regresamos por ellos-menciona Takeru mientras para de caminar

-no, mejor vamos un rato al parque y de regreso pasamos por ellos, no creo que se los roben o ¿sí?-dice dudosa Hikari mientras emprenden de nuevo el camino con dirección al parque

-ese guardaespaldas que Tai mando me incomoda-menciono al ver al uniformado que caminaba a una distancia prudente de los chicos, al momento que empezaban a caminar por el suelo alfombrado de pasto

-el solo te quiere proteger, no lo odies por eso-intento hacerla sonreír cosa que logro

-ahora lo defiendes-comenta con enojo simulado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

-no lo defiendo, lo entiendo es diferente-dice el rubio que también finge enojo

-bueno ya no importa, lo único que quiero es ser autónoma de sus cuidados algún día-menciona mientras abre las manos y respira hondamente aquella brisa aromática que las flores desprenden

"_si supieras que nunca dejare de protegerte, nunca" _piensa Takeru al verla tan sonriente y disfrutando la "libertad condicional" según le llama Kari a la forma en que Tai la sobreprotege

-Takeru-llamo la castaña dándose cuenta de lo absorto de la realidad en la que se encontraba su amigo-¿Cuándo dices que va salir tu libro?

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………..no se, según yo deberá salir para finales de marzo que viene-responde el chico todavía sin salir de sus pensamientos

-¿en que piensas?-cuestiono la castaña

-estaba pensando en que hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos, me alegraría ver a todos en este instante

-a mi también, pero te aseguro que pronto nos reuniremos, según Tai las sesiones de las Naciones unidas se cerraran en dos días-exclama la castaña que no está muy segura de que la respuesta de Takeru sea sincera

-Matt me menciono que vendrá aquí unos meses antes de salir en su segunda misión-sigue absorto en sus pensamientos el ojiazul

-¿Takeru confías en mi?-pregunta la castaña que se siente extrañada de que su mejor amigo le conteste de forma tan distraída

-claro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dice Takaishi que sintió una leve exaltación en el corazón

-¿Por qué no me dices en lo que en verdad estas pensando?

-ya te lo dije, pensaba en lo lejano que luce la amistad que teníamos

-te creo-dice la castaña, que en realidad se ha dado por vencida

Se quedaron en un pequeño mirador que daba de frente a un extenso lago artificial, la humedad del ambiente hace que pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalen por la frente de Hikari debido a que el lago quedaba cuesta arriba de una pequeña colina, Takeru la mira como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle y facción del rostro de la chica, Hikari por su parte mira de reojo como es observada por el rubio, últimamente se ha sentido muy nerviosa de que eso pase, pero aun con esto no puede dejar de sentirse bien cuando Takaishi lo hace.

-el atardecer está cayendo deberíamos irnos-rompe el magnífico silencio Takeru

-un instante mas, me gusta la puesta del sol-dice la castaña sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, Takeru vuelve a mirar a la castaña, pero un forcejeo a la lejanía lo distrae, perece que el guardaespaldas de Hikari forcejea con tres sujetos

-esto no me da buena espina-susurra Takeru

-¿Qué dijiste?-habla Hikari que alcanzo a percibir las últimas palabras de Takaishi

-quédate aquí, no te muevas-ordena el rubio, Hikari se extraño de la actitud de su amigo, algo extraño pasa, su guardaespaldas esta forcejeando con otros tres hombres, aterrada mira como uno de los hombres saca un arma y le pega a su guardaespaldas dejándolo inconsciente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡TAKERU!!!!!!!-grita aterrada puesto que los hombres se acercan a ellos apuntando con las armas, el rubio gira la cabeza hacia donde esta Hikari reconoce en ella el miedo, pero este último movimiento hace que el rubio se distraiga unos valiosos momentos, vuelve a girar su cabeza esta vez hacia los hombres hacia los que se dirigía, asombrado ve como uno de ellos apunta hacia él y en menos de un segundo ve un destello anaranjado, lo siguiente que sabe es que siente un dolor intenso

-atrápenlos-ordena el más grande de estatura de los sujetos, Hikari se siente aterrado y el miedo toma posesión de su cuerpo, sus piernas la traicionan ya que ella quiere correr pero no puede, mira a Takeru en el suelo y ve como la sangre empieza a caer al pasto, no sabe qué pasa, solo la confusión es de lo único que está segura, y el atardecer a su espalda hace una promesa de desgracia.

...

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, pronto vendran las explicaciones, dejen sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos, gracias por leer y hasta la poxima.


	4. Chapter 4

No se que paso ayer que empeze a escribir la continuacion de este fic, se que no se ha explicado nada pero es debido a que en esto se basa lo interesante de este fic, gracias por los reviews, ma animaron demasiado, les dejo la continuacion.

…

Nueva York EUA

Pueden disparar. Esa frase la tenia bien grabada Tai en su mente, como fue posible que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad Ikaru estaña dando la orden de disparar, lo siguiente que supo fue que todo su equipo de seguridad estaba tirado en el suelo, ya no había salvación, miro alrededor estaba rodeado de agentes,, todos vestidos de negro, todos sin una pizca de humanidad en los ojos.

-Embajador, será mejor que se entregue por las buenas, dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo por las malas-menciono el muchacho que anteriormente había matado a Johnson

Tai solo estaba mirando, la ira inundaban sus ojos, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, preferiría morir antes que tener que pasar la vida encerrado

-¿sabes lo curioso de la situación es que nunca encontraran lo que buscan de mi?, jajajajaja- empezó a reír Tai, por su reacción todos los agentes se le quedaron viendo-¡NUNCA!-fue la última palabra de Tai, en un rápido movimiento se lanzo a la puerta, cualquier persona hubiera muerto en el intento, pero Tai había sido prevenido y se había colocado ropa blindada, tal vez no aguantaría mucho, pero aguantaría lo necesario para llegar a donde tendría una oportunidad, se protegió detrás de la puerta, vio claramente las balas aquella puerta, en un impulso de vida corrió a la camioneta que estaba esperando por él, abrió la puerta justo a tiempo porque una bala dio de lleno en el vidrio de la ventana que por fortuna había resistido magníficamente el impacto

-¡ARRANCA RÁPIDO SALGAMOS DE ESTE SITO!-grito el castaño a su conductor, cosa que el empleado obedeció

Una llamada telefónica entro en el celular de Ikaru

-¿lograste atrapar al portador del valor?-se escucho una voz ronca, penetrante e intimidatoria

-¡todavía no señor!, pero pronto lo hare-contesto nerviosamente Ikaru que empezaba a sudar

-mas te vale que no me falles Ikaru, sabes las consecuencias de fallar-fue lo último que se escucho, mientras una gota de sudor frio recorrió toda la espalda de joven

-¡atrápenlo!-ordeno con miedo en todo su ser

La camioneta donde Tai se encontraba a toda velocidad, las calles parecían más estrechas en aquellos momentos y poco importaba las luces de los semáforos, Tai estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el haber presenciado la muerte de tantas personas era realmente perturbador, pensar en que a pesar de haber sido sus empleados pudo conocer perfectamente a cada una de ellos, y ahora………ahora estaban muertos, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en aquellas cosas, no era momento de lamentarse, debía tratar de hacer lo mejor para salvar al mundo, y lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de la sociedad, volteo la mirada y vio a lo lejos dos carros tipo sedan, negros, que los estaban siguiendo, volteo de nuevo hacia al frente

-tenemos que perderlos ¡por favor!- soltó con dificultad Tai que estaba empezando perder los nervios, la adrenalina en su sangre impedía que sus pensamientos fueran claros, todo parecía estar detrás de una nube grisácea, incluso las voces alrededor parecían perder fuerza

-¡NOS ACORRALARON!-grito histérico el chofer, Tai volteo a su lado derecho y vio al auto negro emparejarse de ese lado, del otro lado las cosas no cambiaban, pronto el carro del lado izquierdo se detuvo en un cruce de la calle en donde transitaban y otro gran avenida, lo único que pude ver Tai antes de ver como volteaba la camioneta por los aires fue como una camioneta los embestía, el auto donde el embajador viajaba dio tres vueltas antes de quedar totalmente inmóvil, Tai abrió los ojos con pesadumbre, la sangre resbalaba por su frente y se sentía totalmente debitado, lo último que vio fue como Ikaru bajo de un auto negro y se acerco a el

-ha perdido embajador-menciono aliviado Ikaru pero Tai ya no lo escucho estaba perdido en la inconsciencia

…

Izzy estaba metido en una patrulla, estaba debidamente esposado, la patrulla empezó a avanzar entre todo el tránsito de la ciudad, respiraba algo nervioso, tal vez hubiera preferido escapar pero el destino era caprichoso algunas veces te sonreía y otras veces te regresaba a la realidad con una fría cachetada, el lo sabía bien, en aquel tiempo donde su mejor momento fue el estar a cargo del Instituto de investigación del mundo digital y ahora era un prisionero, las patrullas transitaban a paso moderado y sus alarmas estaban prendidas, a lo lejos y atravez del parabrisas se veía como el semáforo cambiaba de verde a rojo justo en el momento en el que iban a cruzar, la patrulla se regreso un poco para quedar detrás de la línea peatonal

-¡en cuanto llegue quiero hacer mi llamada!-soltó fríamente el pelirrojo

-¡me temo que no se podrá!, primero deberá ser procesado, después de eso los cargos en su contra, cuando eso acabe tendrá derecho a su llamada-bufo el policía

Izzy giro la mirada, tal vez debía acostumbrarse a esos tratos después de todo pasaría algún tiempo en la cárcel, la luz roja cambio a verde dando paso a los automóviles que estaban detenidos, en cuanto la patrulla comenzó a avanzar un auto negro se atravesó enfrente de esta haciendo que la patrulla se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

-quédese dentro-ordeno uno de los oficiales, después de esto salió y comenzó a caminar rumbo al vehículo

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-pregunto el otro oficial al ver como su compañero caía inconsciente al suelo, después solo sintió un penetrante dolor a la altura del cuello

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono el pelirrojo

-portador del conocimiento usted vendrá con nosotros-hablo un sujeto vestido de café.

…

Los Ángeles california EUA

Mimi se encontraba dentro de uno de los vagones del subterráneo, debía pensar claramente que es lo que iba a hacer, empezó a ver como las luces de la estación comenzaban a aparecer, no habia tiempo de pensar, corrió al final del tren en donde casi no habia gente, cuando llego sintió la parada brusca, de seguro el tren ya habia llegado a la estación, con decisión subió a una de los asientos que estaba pegado a la vetana que daba hacia los rieles de la parada, salió precavidamente del vagon atravez de la ventana y sujetándose bien empezó a caminar ala cola del tren , llego ahí con un tanto de dificultad, el tren empezó a avanzar y Mimi estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, sentía los latidos de su corazón empezar a aumentar desmesuradamente, los nervios empezaban a traicionarla ya que el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por sus manos, lo cual dificultaba su agarre, el tren empezaba a avanzar un poco más rápido, ya casi lo lograba, no importaba estar sujeta de aquella forma si con ello mantenía su seguridad, la alegría empezó a inundarla, un jalón de los cabellos la hizo caer súbitamente al piso de la estación que estaba inundada de un color negro

-¡señorita usted viene con nosotros!

-¡suélteme!-grito Mimi con rabia mientras asestaba un codazo a la altura de la ingle, la castaña se paro inmediatamente del suelo y estaba por comenzar la huida sin embargo un golpe en la cara la hizo caer nuevamente

-¡venga por las buenas, es mejor para usted!-hablo el que había soltado el golpe al instante en que levantaba a Mimi sujetándola fuertemente, haciendo que soltara unos gritos de dolor, rabie, impotencia e ira

-¡suéltenme por favor!, yo no tengo nada, yo no tengo nada-soltó con lagrimas la castaña que empapaban aquel rostro lleno de inocencia

-me parece que usted tiene algo que queremos-vocifero el agente vestido de café que con un movimiento saco el digivice que guardaba Mimi-¡portadora de la pureza!.

...

hasta aqui la continuacion, espero sus comentarios con ansias, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos¡ gracias por los comentarios, me animaron a continuar el fic antes de lo previsto, en este capítulo se explican algunas cosas, seguramente en los próximos caps se explicara mejor que es lo que pasa, gracias nuevamente por lo comentarios, espero les guste la continuación.

...

Cabo cañaveral Florida EUA

Matt corría entre las instalaciones de aquel sitio, su amigo Robert lo acompañaba, el túnel por el cual habían pasado para dirigirse a la oficina de su difunto jefe daba a los almacenes de equipo, detrás de estos almacenes se encontraban la puertas por donde entraban los proveedores de la instalaciones, esa era la único opción, la puerta principal de segura estaba rodeada y las salidas aledañas también.

-en cuanto lleguemos tenemos que huir en auto-hablo Robert que empezaba a agitarse demasiado por la carrera

-la entrada da hacia la autopista ¿cierto?

-creo que si ¿por qué?

-podemos usar uno de los vehículos que están en los almacenes, es algo riesgoso pero creo que podremos salir de esta

Los chicos llegaron a los almacenes, entraron a estos con mucha precaución, en la parte trasera de este edificio estaba un Jeep de color verde oscura, parecía pertenecer al ejército, se subieron de un solo salto y comenzaron la huida, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la salida de la parte trasera

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto el responsable de la puerta-no están registrados en la entrada

-claro que si, venimos dejarle un mensaje al comandante Reynolds-mintió Robert, ya que a Matt no se le daba

-déjenme checar la lista-comenta el encargado mientras buscaba en la pequeña bitácora. El movimiento de sus dedos cambiando de hojas hace pensar a Matt que están perdidos-parece que no están

-¿seguro? Debemos de estar, busque de nuevo por favor-suplica Matt-el sujeto iba a volver a su actividad anterior pero un llama por el radio teléfono lo saco de su labor

-aja, si, como mande señor-termina la llamada y el hombre abre la puerta de acceso por la cual podrán escapar los chicos-parece ser que estaban registrados en la bitácora de la puerta este-los dos chicos se miran interrogantes, ellos no sabían que hubiera otra salida

-gracias-grita Matt desde la carretera

-.¿ahora a donde?-pregunta Robert

-no lo sé, tengo un amigo que es embajador, tal vez el pueda ayudarnos

-¿dónde está?

-ese es el problema, esta hasta nueva york, está demasiado lejos

-¿no tienes como comunicarte con él?

-claro-exclama en tanto saca el celular y busca el numero de Tai con una mano, mientras que con la otra conduce el vehículo, Matt nota un mensaje no leído en su buzón, lo mira extraño, el que lo mando ha sido Tai. Se apresura a abrir el mensaje.

_Matt, si lees esto por favor ponte a salvo, no es seguro estar en el mundo Humano, debes huir al mundo digital, las razones no te las puedo dar por ahora, no es confiable que usemos este medio para estar en contacto, no confíes mucho en las personas que están a tu alrededor, en día en que la aventura comenzó nos veremos en la casa del señor G._

Matt mira de reojo a Robert, como hacerle caso a Tai, el siempre confiara en sus amigos, es su emblema, el que mejor lo describe, no está en sus venas el dudar de una amistad, el ha visto como Lewis le ha ayudado a escapar, si en alguien se puede confiar es en Robert

-Vamos a Miami-menciona Matt mientras acera el coche

-a Miami, pensé que la persona que te podía ayudar estaba en nueva york

-mira esto-Matt muestra el mensaje que le han mandado, cuando Lewis termina de leer tiene mil y un dudas

-no entiendo nada-comenta el chico

-no te preocupes pronto lo harás

Una barricada de autos negros se observa enfrente de ellos, hay algunos hombres vestidos de negro que apuntan con rifles, Matt aprieta el volante con ambas manos e inclina su cuerpo para intentar tener una mejor visión, son un súbito movimiento sale de la carretera y empieza a desplazarse por el terreno de arenoso, el auto se mueve demasiado como para intentar controlarlo, y los disparos se escuchan tan cercanos que cuesta trabajo escuchar otra cosa, la barricada parece haber quedado atrás y Matt vuelve a la carretera pero dos vehículos empiezan a emparejársele por ambos lados, Matt predice el movimiento que van a hacer, los dos vehículos están a la altura de Jeep, Matt frena el auto haciendo que las llantas rechinen, justo en el momento en que los dos carros intentaban cerrarle el paso haciendo que chocaran y salieran disparados hacia ambos lados de la carretera, el rubio mira las columnas de fuego que se empiezan a desprender de los carros y sonríe, ha logrado mantenerse a salvo, sin embargo un quejido a su lado derecho lo hace salir de sus pensamientos y ve la horrorosa escena de Lewis con el hombro perforado por una bala, el rio de sangre a brotando continuamente, se le eriza la piel con esa escena, de no hacer algo pronto seguro su amigo morirá desangrado.

...

Casa de Ken Shinjuku Japón

-al parecer una operación especial de mi departamento tiene como misión atraparlos-hablo con pesadumbre Ken, mientras abría levemente la cortina de la sala y se asomaba a la calle

-¿dijiste atraparlos?-ken asiente con la cabeza-¿quiere decir que a ti no?-pregunta cada vez más dudosa Sora

-así es, cuando yo entre al departamento de Investigaciones extraoficiales mis datos fueron borrados de cualquier ordenador, para protegerme, es por eso que no existe el papel de matrimonio con Yolei

-¿pero por que nos persiguen? No tiene sentido, no hemos hecho nada malo

-lo sé Sora-habla quedamente Ken-Veras la razón es muy bizarra, aun para mi, según lo poco que me entere es por la ley de interacción paralela mundial

-es en la que Tai está trabajando con la ONU-suelta sorprendida Sora, al parecer el lio se extiendo a todo el mundo

-así es, en la ley dice que ninguna Nación puede invadir ni proclamar al mundo digital como parte de su Nación, y mucho menos intentar invadirla, lo curioso es que la ley entra en vigor dentro de tres meses y los únicos que pueden viajar al mundo digital son los niños elegidos-intenta sonar claramente Ken

-¿entonces como es que hacen leyes con esas jurisdicciones? Si ni siquiera pueden entrar al mundo digital- la curiosidad de Sora empieza a parecerse a la de Izzy, al parecer tienen mas en común que solo el color de pelo, Davis y Yolei solo escuchan atentos toda la conversación

-todo tiene que ver con la investigación de Izzy-suelta amargamente Ken

-espera un poco, esto me suena a que todo el asunto tiene que ver a los trabajos en los que laboramos- Sora luce agobiada

-en lo que yo pienso, se me hacia bastante casualidad que Matt pudiera llevar a un digimon al espacio, también que Izzy tuviera a todo un departamento a su cargo aun por muy brillante que seas no es fácil entrar a esos círculos sociales, otra razón para sospechar es que Takeru haya recibido patrocinio en si libro por parte del gobierno e incluso se le brindaran invitaciones para publicarlos en mas lugares del mundo, lo que yo siento es que nos están vigilando, esperando el momento justo para atraparnos

-si es así ¿Cómo es que vigilan a los demás?-Sora hace referencia a los antiguos elegidos que no han sido nombrados

-creo que es fácil, la universidad donde estudia Cody es propiedad del estado, no sería difícil vigilarlo, Joe es el jefe de residentes del hospital de Odaiba, pasa más tiempo en el hospital que en su casa, lo único que tendrían que hacer para que no saliera de su vista seria vigilar el hospital

-y ¿cómo crees que nos vigilan a nosotros?-pregunta Sora temiendo la respuesta

-a ti a Mimi y a Davis no sería difícil de seguirles, los tres de alguna forma u otra son figuras que sobresalen de la gente común y corriente, sus itinerarios o los lugares donde estarán son conocidos por mucha gente

-la única que se salva es Yolei- habla Davis

-exacto, pero no es porque no les interese, es porque se embarazo y desde entonces no se ha presenta a laborar en ninguna institución, además que la único dirección que tienen de ella es la de el departamento de sus padres y hace años que nadie lo habita

-¿estamos seguros aquí?-cuestiona nuevamente Takenouchi que se siente paranoica

-lo dudo, el departamento está a nombre de la hermana de Yolei, si la estuvieran buscando los primeros sitios que buscarían serian aquí- la ilusión de Sora de estar a salvo desaparece-es por eso que deben de irse de aquí lo antes posible, necesitamos ponerlos a salvo y averiguar a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasa

-deben o ¿debemos?-hace una aclaración Yolei, oír hablar a si a su esposo la pone de nervios

-deben, yo me debo quedar para intentar ayudar a los demás, no sabemos si lograron escapar o no, una vez que este seguro de que todos están bien los alcanzare, Yolei por favor entiende-suplica Ken con la mirada

-vamos a tener a un hijo-habla Inoue

-lo sé por eso debemos hacer lo posible para hacer que viva en un mejor mundo

-¡un mundo sin su padre no será un mejor mundo!-exclama Yolei que siente terror de perder a Ken

-no me pasara nada-Ken tomo por los hombres a Yolei y la mira cálidamente-te lo prometo-susurra el chico que después sella la promesa con un beso, delicado y lento

-está bien-cede la peli morada

-nos vemos más tarde, por favor ya váyanse-suelta con preocupación Ken que después de esto sale de la casa y con su gabardina se tapa parte del rostro

-ya escucharon ¡vámonos!-suelta Davis que se siente responsable de la seguridad de las chicas, lo siguiente que hace es apuntar al monitor del ordenador para abrir la puerta al mundo digital

Yolei suelta un suspiro y tomo algo de valor y resignación, exhala levemente el aire desahogándose un poco y mira su digivice, luce tan viejo, las marcas del tiempo están perfectamente denotados en este y su apariencia empieza es la de un reloj en desuso, tanto tiempo que no lo usaba y ahora, ahora tal vez ella tendría que volver a pelear, la diferencia es que el enemigo puede ser un humano, ¿Por qué tenemos ese sentido de la destrucción el humano?¿por qué todas nuestras ambiciones y deseos nublan nuestro libre albedrió?, son las preguntas que resaltan en la cabeza de Yole, unos segundos después y comienza apretar con más fuerza el digivice.

-¡estoy lista!-suelta la portadora del amor y la pureza

-tu primero-suelta Davis-yo llevo las maletas

-puerta digital ¡ábrete!-suelta con decisión Yolei

-sigues tu-señala a Sora

-voy-menciona la Rojiza que ahora

Un estruendo se escucha afuera de la casa, destellos de color amarillo empiezan a verse, el humo comienza a aparecer, Davis ve como algunos casquillos comienzan a atravesar las ventanas, uno le roza el brazo y hace que el muchacho se sujete el brazo fuertemente

-¡SAL DE AQUI!-le grita a Sora-yo tratare de detenerlos lo mas que pueda

-no pienso irme sin ti-grita por respuesta Sora

-no tenemos mucho tiempo-habla dificultosamente Davis que empieza a sentir las consecuencias de inhalar humo, la puerta de la casa comienza a temblar amenazando con derrumbarse y las paredes parecen arder en llamas

-Yolei necesitara a alguien que la proteja mientras llega Ken-intenta convencer

-Vete ya, cof, cof, cof

Sora recuerda cuando le dio tiempo a Takeru y a Hikari para escapar de Piedmon, no estaba equivocada cuando tomo esa decisión, ahora ha tomado la decisión de que Davis se valla, con una mano sujeta a Davis y lo impulsa hacia donde está la computadora y con la otra apunta su digivice hacia la computadora, la puerta tarde unos segundos para abrirse y después el destello de luz de esta se traga a Davis, la pelirroja arroja el digivice lejos de donde está haciendo que puerta se cerrara, prefiere ver su digivice echo cenizas que siendo mal usado, corre hacia la mesa donde está el ordenador y lo arroja al suelo, ahora un hay rastros de que Yolei o Davis fueron al digimundo.

...

Hasta aquí, tal vez la explicación estuvo algo bizarra, pero prometo que todo se aclarara en los siguientes capítulos, espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc., que siempre me animan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo lo hago, como dije el capitulo anterior las explicaciones iran tomando sentido conforme avance la historia, sin mas la conti de este fic que estaba algo abandonado.

…

Hospital general de Odaiba Japon

Joe y Cody corrian por los corredores de aquella edificación blanca, sus pasos era seguidos de cerca por los agentes que intentaban capturarlos

-¿Joe donde hay una computadora?-pregunto efisivamente Cody que hacia lo posible para que las palabras sonaran claras y fuertes, pues el cansancio era ya notorio en el mas pequeño de todos los elegidos

-Las que podemos usar están hasta el séptimo piso-habla Joe sin dejar su carrera de lado, las escaleras de emergencia eran ya largas cuando no ibas con prisa, pero eran la muerte en esas circuntancias

-¿crees que poedamos ir para alla?

-creo que tenemos posibilidades de llegar a salvo

-vamos-grito Cody que empeso a subir los escalones de dos en dos

Subian escaleras lo mas veloz que podían, Cody era el que mas atrás estaba debido a que no conocía bien el hospital, Joe por su parte solo imaginaba poder llegar al dichoso piso para poder poner a salvo al hospital, no esperaba que esas personas fueran tan despiadadas como para usar a inocentes para poder atraparlos. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada del piso número siete y cruzaron el umbral de esta, no haba rastro de personas en aquel piso

-esto no me gusta-soltó Cody que no paraba de correr

-a mi tampoco pero es la única parte del edificio donde podremos encontrar computadoras sin exponer a algún inocente-la voz de Kido empezó a entrecortarse, y su paso quedo lentamente detenido, Cody miro como su amigo de gafas quedaba paralizado

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto con temor en la voz

Joe solo apunto a una puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos con su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda se levanto difícilmente a la altura de su hombro para después dirigirse a su cuello de donde saco una jeringa

-un somnífero-soltó con dificultad Cody que veía ensimismado el objeto

-corre-susurro Joe para después desplomarse sobre el frio suelo

Cody miro a su amigo tirado en el suelo, rápidamente tomo la decisión de llevarlo cargando, haciendo el uso de toda la fuerza que podía usar tomo al peli azul por los hombros y empezó a cargarlo rumbo al un cuarto que Joe había señalado. Su carrera se veía cada vez más amenazada por los pasos a sus espaldas, que hacían que el chico sintiera ganas de gritar del susto, pero no lo iba a hacer, iba a ser fuerte y no darles el placer de ser atrapados, abrió la puerta con una mano, el jadeo era intenso y embrutecido por la falta de aire, Cody había ese detalle que le ponía en desventaja, el asma, haciendo uso de todos sus fuerzas sujeto a Joe con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomo su digivice y apunto a un monitor que estaba enfrente de el, los agentes en un instinto de atraparlo lanzaron somníferos para intentar detenerlo, mas era tarde, Cody había logrado ponerse a salvo, lejos de su alcance

-Lo atraparon- sonó una penetrante voz atravez del celular de una de los humanos

-¡No!-hablo temerosamente-han logrado escapar, estuvimos cerca

-¿A dónde escaparon?-pregunto aquella intimidatoria voz

-parece ser que al mundo digital

-¿el ordenador donde se metieron está intacto?

-sí señor, está enfrente de mi

-¡muy bien!-hablo como si encontrara un premio de consolación -tráiganlo, ¡intacto!

-como mande

…

Kioto Japón

Hikari queda inmóvil, enfrente de ella a no más de diez metros su mejor amigo esta en el suelo, el charco de sangre alrededor de el la hace temblar, uno de los hombres que forcejeo con su guardaespaldas camina armoniosamente hacia ellos, cuando llega con Takeru lo levanta de la camisa

-¡no es de gravedad!-grito al resto del grupo que está cerca, Hikari lo escucha y hace que se tranquilice un poco-¡atrápenla!-señala a la castaña con imponente tono de voz

Hikari da unos pasos hacia atrás no saber que pasa la confunde de sobremanera, mira con dirección a Takeru que sorpresivamente da un codazo en la cara del agente que lo sujeta, el rubio hace un esfuerzo gigante para después lanzarse contra los dos seres de enfrente y tumbarlos

-¡CORRE!-grita desesperado el chico que siente como es inyectado con algo

Hikari obedece a su amigo y emprende la carrera con gran habilidad, pasa entre todos aquellos arboles que empiezan a ser grandes sombras por la poca luz que hay en el lugar, pasa por el área donde están los juegos, esta vacía, totalmente desolada, atravesando esa área Hikari nota esperanzada la salida del parque, corre tanto como puede, la nube de oscuridad qué hora es el cielo le implanta miedo, miedo puro en su ser, llega a la entrada e intenta salir, mas las puertas están cerradas, desesperada al escuchar unas pisadas detrás de ella intenta trepar por los muros, apenas lleva arriba unos cuentos segundos y es bajada con brusquedad hacia el frio suelo

-a donde creías que ibas pequeña-suelta con desprecio el delgado agente, Hikari solo suelta una lagrima

-no me lastime por favor, tome todo mi dinero, pero por favor no me hagan daño, tampoco a Tk

-súbela de prisa a la camioneta, no tenemos mucho tiempo, también hay que llevar al chico a que le curen la herida, recuerda que ellos dos no tienen sucesor

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé-suelta el chico, una camioneta tira las puertas de un solo golpe, las luces dan directo en la cara de Kari impidiéndole ver el dolor o demás cosas que es la camioneta, su captor la sube de movimientos bruscos a la parte trasera. Hikari siente el golpe de caer en el frio metal de aquel transporte, unos segundos le toma mirar que enfrente de ella esta Takeru, el rubio esta inconsciente y la herida no deja de sangrar, Hikari lo toma levemente de la mano derecha e intenta despertarlo

-Takeru despierta-habla quedamente la chica

-ni te molestes en tratar de hacerlo despertar

Takeru mueve lentamente los labios, tratando de decir algo, gesto que hace enojar al más altos de sus captores

-deja de moverte de una buena vez-menciona mientras le pega un golpe en el estomago

-deja de hacer estupideces-ordena el que empieza a conducir

-déjalo, está enojado por el chico le pego un codazo-ríe con sorna el que va de copiloto

Hikari ve atemorizada los hechos, no entiende nada, unos minutos después ve atemorizada como la camioneta empieza a salir rumbo a la autopista, su única opción de sobrevivir es quedarse donde exista la comunicación, ve a su alrededor con miedo, los cristales oscuros del vehículo le impides denotar bien las cosas afuera, _querrán matarnos, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué hemos hecho ?,_ piensa la chica en tanto afuera de la camioneta todo es oscuridad debido a los arboles, enfrente solo se ve el camino y atrás de ella las luces lejanas de la ciudad

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-un par de horas

-bien, parece que podremos divertirnos-el corpulento hombre se para de su asiento para intentar ir hasta la parte trasera del auto

-no lo hagas, si se te pasa la mana nos mataran-grita con determinación el copiloto

-¿y que se supone que haga mientras tanto?

-toma-menciona mientras lanza algo

-¿una jeringa?, no me digas que también tenemos que dormirla-dice mas como una replica que como pregunta

-así es, que ni se te ocurra hacer otra cosa

El agente se acerca peligrosamente a Hikari, ella en un intento de protegerse se echa para atrás, cuando su espalda choca con la fría lamina

-lo siento pequeña-dice con lastima falsa-pero ordenes son ordenes

En un rápido movimiento inyecta el liquido contenido dentro de la jeringa, el cuerpo de Hikari empieza a debilitarse lentamente, la chica ve la espantosa risa de su captor, las cosas empiezan moverse demasiado, sus pensamientos a apagarse para después caer dormida, sumergida en la total oscuridad de la inseguridad.

...

Por ahora lo dejo aqui, espero sus comentarios y demas para esta historia, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion, que espero no tarde mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, me da mucho gusto poder actualizar este fic, me costó algo de trabajo escribir este capítulo, pero creo que ya quedo, agradezco a Princess Miyu-sama y a Dark Fallen Angel por sus comentarios, también a todos aquellos que leyeron y le dedican tiempo a este fic.

Digimon no me pertenece (ojala si lo hiciera jejeje)

…

Alguna parte de EUA

-Despierte-las palabras sonaban tan lejanas y confusas-despierte-se repitió la orden, Tai solo abrió los ojos por inercia al sentir la fría agua hacer contacto con su cuerpo, la confusión era inminente y el agotamiento se le notaba

-embajador Taichí, que gusto tener su presencia en estos lugares-la voz de Ikaru era como una daga clavada en el pecho de Tai-debo decirle, que por un momento pensé que se nos escaparía-suspiro al mencionar estas palabras, tratando de guardar la compostura-ahora, por favor coopere, no queremos que uno de los más grandes diplomáticos del mundo salga-al castaño paro un momento, debía encontrar las palabras necesarias para soltar todo su veneno-lastimado

Tai seguía confundido, su visión era borrosa y escasa, unas gotas de sangre en sus ojos lo teñían todo de rojo. Intento limpiarse el sudor y la sangre que le cubrían los ojos y al mismo tiempo le producían una infernal sensación de dolor, pero no pudo, sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, por detrás del respaldo de una silla, tenía una abertura descomunal en el pie, aun así no sangraba, parecía que se la habían cauterizado.

-mmm… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido y sin saber a quien se dirigía

-es todo un caso-Tai parpadeaba constantemente intentando recuperar por completo la conciencia

-¿dónde?... ¿dónde estoy?

-me temo que no le puedo decir, por razones de seguridad, pero una pista, que lo más seguro es que sea su última morada-ríe con sorna, mientras desaparece por los pasillos grisáceos de aquel edificio que estaba totalmente tapado, no había ventanas o rendijas que dejaran pasar la luz, las lámparas apenas e iluminaba lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de las demás personas, había unos botes grandes llenos de agua helada, unas cadenas colgaban del techo, roídas por el tiempo y el oxido, aquel lugar parecía haber sido en algún momento una cárcel

-¡suéltenme idiotas!-la voz que se oía a la lejanía por el único pasillo y salida que tenía ese sitio

-Mimi-susurro para sí mismo al reconocer la voz de su amiga

-¡suéltenme!-forcejeaba la chica que era traída por dos uniformados de negro, cada una sujetando fuertemente cada brazo de Tachikawa

-veo que se conocen-la vos de ese hombre saco a Tai de sus pensamientos, su aspecto era tétrico, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, la cual hacia que estuviera cerrado en todo momento, se veía en forma y demasiado alto como para pensar que fuera humano-coloquen a la chica al lado del rubio-señalo una banca al costado derecho de Tai, el peli café vio horrorizado a la persona que estaba a su lado, era Matt, el rubio permanecía inconsciente, con la cabeza baja, había una herida a la altura de su sien izquierda, la cual sangraba lentamente, alunas heridas leves se notaban en su cuerpo.

-¿Matt?-pregunto temeroso Tai de no recibir contestación, pues no se notaba si respiraba-¡MATT!-se repitió el llamado, pero nuevamente sin contestación

-¡TAI!-grito con lagrimas Mimi al ver a Yagami

-Mimi, tranquila todo estará bien-las palabras de Tai hicieron sonar las risas de los tres sujetos de negro

-hazle caso hermosa, todo estará bien-resonó con sarcasmo

-¿Qué está pasando?-Mimi pregunta temerosa, la posibilidad de morir hace helar la sangre de cualquiera

-no creo que sea el mejor momento para explicarte-el sujeto de la herida en el ojo se acerca peligrosamente a Tai, se para estando enfrente del castaño y se pone de cunclillas para estar a su altura

-ssshhhhhh-susurra mientras pone su dedo índice verticalmente sobre sus labios-esta durmiendo-gira su mirada a Matt-no queremos despertarlo o ¿sí?-Tai solo niega con la cabeza, por alguna razón está demasiado confundido para no notar como Mimi es llevada hasta donde están los botes con agua

-muy bien señorita, usted será la primera en someterse al interrogatorio-habla uno de los uniformados que había sujetado a Mimi

-¡esperen!, antes de comenzar despierten a ese-habla el de la cortada señalando a Matt

-pero pensé que querías comenzar ya-suelta dudativo el que hasta el momento se mantenía callado

-quiero más publico-exclama, con leve movimiento de sus manos pone una grabadora que esta a sus espaldas, provocando que la piel de Mimi y Tai se erice instantáneamente, el sonido de ópera es tan agudo que sus oídos ensordecen casi de inmediato

…

Tokio Japón

Caminaba por inercia entre aquellos pasillos tan estrechos, era sujetado por dos sujetos, que todo momento mostraron frialdad, Izzy miraba expectante aquel pasillo que parecía ser un túnel interminable, esperando poder visualizar el final del pasillo, cuando llego una puerta de metal café era lo único que había

-métase ahí-ordeno con desdén un uniformado, Izzy obedeció la orden, no sabía el por qué tenía la sensación de que estaría a salvo, algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a salir bien

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos que hable?-alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta fuera de aquella pequeña prisión en la que estaban

-parece ser que lo que van a hacer es aislarlo, tal vez hasta la locura-las risas en la lejanía es lo último que escucha el pelirrojo

-tentomon-se dice a si mismo mientras toma asiento en el frio suelo de roca, la humedad hace que el ambiente se sienta templado, "por lo menos no pasare frio" piensa Izzumi, el chico se sujeta las rodillas con ambas manos y mira alrededor, entonces recuerda la pequeña pluma que tenia escondida, la saca con mucha cautela cuidando que no sea escuchado, pues aunque el sitio es pequeño el eco retumba fuertemente. Toma la tapa de la pluma y la quita con cuidado, no sabe qué hacer y solo lo observa, ese pequeño objeto es una de las principales razones por la cual están metidos en una difícil situación, Izzumi no sabe qué hacer, tiene que destruirlo, ahora que está preso, lo más seguro es que le quiten la memoria que estaba muy bien escondida, pero el hecho de destruir lo que le hadado más sentido a su vida le provoca mucha ira interna, el usarlo hace que su decisión se afiance a sus principios, con la mano toma el lado opuesto de la punta, alza la mano hasta la altura de su cabeza, justo antes de decidirse a destruirla ve una pequeña abertura en al piso, bastante estrecha y escondida, el chico parece meditabundo, tal vez en lugar de destruir toda su investigación seria mejor intentar luchar por rescatarla, tal vez aun hay esperanza.

…

EUA

-y bien ¿quieres hablar?-exclama el interrogador en tanto saca a Mimi de uno de los botes con agua, la chica se nota desesperada y las lágrimas se confunden con el agua que escurre por su rostro

-déjala en paz maldito infeliz-grito lleno de rabia Tai

-detente de una buena vez-ahora brama Matt que no soporta ver a sus amigos sufrir

-entonces ¿alguno hablara?-pregunta suspicaz

-no te diremos nada, nos puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no te diremos nada-todos se sorprenden ante la exclama de Tachikawa. Tai y Matt solo se miran ente si expectantes, se nota que la chica ha madurado demasiado y el paso del tiempo le ha vuelto fuerte, los otros dos agentes no hacen nada, solo están parados, sin la mas mínima expresión de humanidad.

-muy bien, se nota que tu estas decidida, pero veamos qué es lo que opinan tus amigos

El sujeto se acerca a paso lento hasta donde están los chicos que ni se inmutan en asustarse, han visto la decisión de Mimi de no hablar, y están de acuerdo en que es lo mejor que se debe de hacer.

-¿alguno de ustedes quiere hablar por las buenas?-menciona pero ninguno de los dos lo miro, has desviado sus miradas, pero una así la decisión es firme

-ya escuchaste a la chica-habla Matt

-no diremos nada-menciona Tai con una semisonrisa en su rostro

-parece que lo haremos por las malas

...

¿Qué tal?, después de leer este capítulo se que habrá algunas dudas (la principal ¿Por qué Matt está preso?, pero se aclarara en un flash back), también se que tal vez las escenas son un poco fuertes, pero creo que era necesario para darle mas realismo y suspenso al fic, he cambiado el orden en el que aparecen los personajes, en el próximo saldrá Sora, Takeru y Hikari, espero poder leer sus comentarios, cualquier duda se aclararan el los siguientes caps.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada perdón por no actualizar antes esta historia, originalmente iba a publicar este episodio el martes pasado pero decidi aguantarme un poco y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible esta Historia, gracias a todos lo que dejaron comentarios especialmente a Taimi tachigami , L1s5, MimI-CulLen y Demi-sama no se preocupen que continuare esta historia lo más pronto posible.

…

Alguna parte de Japón

Takeru mantenía los ojos cerrados, le dolía la cabeza a pesar de estar semiinconsciente, lentamente abrió los ojos para intentar saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las luces eran amarillentas y opacas, no había mas que eso, una infinidad de lámparas colgadas en el techo, todo era de un color gris que denotaba la simplicidad del lugar

-¡Takeru!-escucho que le llamaban quedamente del lado derecho

-si-el rubio movió la cabeza pero sin alzarla para fijarse quien le había llamado-¡Hikari!-hablo quedamente al ver a la castaña, tenia ojeras y estaba pálida, en los brazos tenia marcas que parecían ser de unos rasguños

-qué bueno que estas bien-dijo amablemente Hikari que se inclino levemente hacia donde estaba su amigo, tenía que cerciorarse que no siguiera sangrando

-¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo sé, pero por favor no hables de nada extraño-suplico Kari, que al escuchar las pisadas provenientes del pasillo inmediatamente se puso nerviosa

-¿estás bien? ¿Kari qué pasa?¿qué tienes?-pregunto desesperado el rubio que veía como su amiga se tensaba a cada pisada que sonaba

-llegamos querida-sonó la voz burlona de un hombre demasiado alto y proporcionado, que arrastraba a una persona con la mano izquierda-se desmayo a mitad del interrogatorio-con un ademan tira a Sora al suelo. Takeru abre los ojos desmesuradamente, la chica está demasiado lastimada y apenas se percibe su respiración a pesar de estar cerca de ella, algunos tintes rosas resaltan en su piel y otras pocas manchas empiezan a oscurecerse.

-tú sigues-señala al rubio que no quiere hacer expresión alguna después de ver cómo están sus amigas

Dos hombres se acercan a él, uno lo desamarra mientras otro lo sujeta fuertemente de los hombros, lastimando su brazo que aun le duele por el disparo que recibió

-tengan cuidado con esos dos, recuerden que no tienen sucesores-esa frase hace que Takeru empiece a pensar con más claridad las cosas

-es la tercera vez que me lo dices

-y no será la última, con la chica casi se te pasa la mano

-no te preocupes, seguro este aguanta mas

El rubio es llevado hacia la única puerta de aquella habitación, los pies amenazan con no responderle más. Llegan a un cuarto más pequeño y con un foco en el techo, que es lo único que los ilumina, es sentado bruscamente y atado fuertemente de las manos y pies a una silla metálica

-¿volveremos a empezar?-pregunta sin ánimo un hombre que permanece alejados de donde se encuentra Takeru, escondido en la penumbra

-hasta que uno hable

El hombre se sienta enfrente de Takeru y su cara es de total diversión, toma unas pinzas que están tiradas en el suelo y la prensa a uno de los costados de la silla donde el rubio está sentado

-¿conoces el mundo digital o el digimundo?-pregunta directamente

-no sé de qué me habla-musita seguro de sí mismo Takaishi

-ah no, Mitsumasa empecemos-el chico del fondo asciende con la cabeza y mueve unos cuantos botones tras los que esta resguardado-¿dirás algo ahora?

Takeru solo cierra los ojos mientras esa insoportable sensación de dolor que recorre su cuerpo termina lentamente

-insisto…no se dé que me habla

-pon más intensidad-ordena, para que la escena se repita-usted dirá cuando sea suficiente-bromea el joven que está sentado enfrente de el rubio

Takeru solo se tensa, aquella sensación de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo es realmente dolorosa, pero no piensa ceder ante las presiones

-¡esperen!-ordena una voz proveniente de la puerta que está orientada del lado derecho

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta el que dirigía el interrogatorio

-mi nombre no importa, lo único que importa son las ordenes que traigo-menciona mientras mece en el aire un sobre de color blanco, su rostro se mantenía oculto en la oscuridad y solo se podía identificar que era bastante alto.

El agente que intento interrogar a Takeru camina hacia él y toma el sobre con la mano derecha, tarda poco en leerlo por completo y luego voltea hacia su compañero

-¡parece que hemos terminado por hoy!-menciona-llévalo de regreso con los otros

El rubio es levantado de la silla en la que estaba sentado y levado de vuelta a donde estaba, siente como sus piernas fallan, unos extraños calambres le impiden caminar con normalidad y los mareos se hacen presentes nuevamente. Cuando llegan a la habitación donde estaban es lanzado para entrar en ella y después amarrado a la silla donde estaba cuando despertó

-Hikari, Sora ¿están bien?-pregunta a las dos chicas que simplemente parecen absortas de la realidad-¡Hikari, Sora!-repite el llamado, pero nuevamente sin respuesta

La puerta se abre abruptamente y de ella entra el sujeto que había interrumpido el "interrogatorio", camina lentamente hacia donde están los elegidos y se les queda mirando unos instantes

-¡TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO SABEMOS NADA!-grita encolerizado Takeru, las chicas reaccionan al grito y alzan las miradas para ver a la persona que acaba de entrar

-¡Lo sé!-la voz que suelta esas palabras los hace sorprenderse

-pero si tu eres-la frase de Takeru es cortado por el sujeto

-nadie lo debe de saber, ahora soy más útil si mi identidad se mantiene escondida

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta con voz débil Hikari

-luego se los explico, pero les prometo que los ayudare, solo aguanten un poco mas y no digan nada-es lo último que dice antes de salir por la puerta de donde entro

-Parece que ya podemos iniciar de nuevo con nuestro "interrogatorio"-suena la voz de la persona que se encargaba de manejar las maquinas

-les preguntaremos a los tres juntos, a ver si entre todos logran recordar algo-secunda el otro agente

Takeru mira la cara de desesperación de Hikari y Sora, las chicas lucen tan cansadas, a este paso no cree que puedan aguantar demasiado y ruega por que la ayuda llegue pronto

…

Mundo digital

Yolei y Davis se encontraban en el mundo digital esperando la llegada de mas amigos, el punto de reunión siempre había sido la Isla File, ahora no sería diferente

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?-pregunto Yolei que se , mantenía apoyada sobre una roca y jadeaba levemente

-lo suficiente para saber de los demás-Davis se acerca a Yolei y le ofrece un poco de agua que está en una cantimplora,

Yolei la toma y empieza a beber levemente de ella

-espero que estén bien-susurra al viento, tratando de recuperarse de la noticia que le daba Daisuke acerca de Sora

-tranquila, seguro ya llegaron y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen-intenta tranquilizar Davis que tiene la esperanza de que Sora se halla alcanzado a salvar, aun con esto la culpa no lo abandona

Unos ruidos extraños se hacen escuchar en los arbustos y los chicos se ponen en guardia, Davis camina levemente hacia los arbustos y con una rama los toca, dos sombras salen de estas y se paran enfrente de ellos, Yolei y Davis sonríen al reconocerlos y se llenan de esperanza

…

Alguna parte de Japón

-¿Hablaran? –pregunta el agente a Hikari y Sora, las chicas solo mantienen los ojos cerrados ante la escena que se les muestra y tratan de mantener la mente en blanco

-no…dire…mos…nada-suelta difícilmente Takeru que siente la electricidad quemarle por dentro

-es una lástima, veremos si ellas aguantan tanto como tu- toma las dos pinzas que están sujetan a la silla donde Takeru está sentado y coloca una a cada silla donde están las chicas

-¡no te atrevas malnacido!-suelta con rabia Takaishi, Hikari le sonríe al chico y trata de tranquilizarlo

-¡no te preocupes, somos fuertes!-menciona Hikari que hace que el rubio se quede paralizado y una carcajada se escuche de eco

-eso lo veremos

...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este también está algo fuerte espero que haya ofendido a nadie, en unos cuentos capítulos se aclara ya por completo porque es que lo persiguen y habrá un poco mas de acción, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, lamento la demora en este capítulo, pero intente hacerlo especialmente largo para intentar compensar el tiempo, de seguro que es este capítulo surgen más dudas, pero no me matan por eso, y como ya he dicho antes, todo se irá aclarando (lo sé es muy repetitivo), pero es enserio jajaja, en fin, nos vemos en otro capítulo y espero que este no esté muy lleno de horrores ortográficos, nos vemos y gracias a todos lo que comentaron: dark-fallen-angel91, jekari, SoraTakenouchii, Kyoko-4ever, Esme-chan TS-DN, Umi-lizs5, Taimi tachigami.

…

-¿Qué noticias me tienes Ikaru?-la pregunta llega atravez del monitor que recibe la video llamada, de un lado se encuentra Ikaru y del otro un hombre entrado en años, con las canas cubriendo completamente el cabello, las manchas de la edad presentes en su piel; y las arrugas floreciendo llanamente

-Señor-suelta con exagerado respeto-lamentablemente no hemos logrado hacer que hablen… hasta ahorita-dice con nerviosismo denotado en la voz-pero pronto lo haremos-afirma, pues sabe lo que está en riesgo y de que es capaz de hacer su jefe.

Una segunda persona se hace presente en el cuarto donde se encuentra el hombre de edad, lleva la mirada soberbia; y el porte de arrogancia, entra en el recinto con sus aires de grandeza, pero con sumo respeto.

-señor, me es grato informarle que al fin le hemos traído el ordenador por donde escaparon dos de los elegidos-su voz es clara y concisa, el eco de aquel cuarto blanco, con las paredes tapizadas de viejos retratos de la guerra; y una escritorio gigante pegado al fondo de este hace que la noticia sea escuchada por Ikaru, que aguarda impaciente el poder terminar esa llamada.

-muy bien, pero díganme-la voz añejada por la edad hace una pausa, sabe que es vitalicio encontrar el tono perfecto para hacer que sus ordenes sean seguidas al pie de la letra-¿a quienes hemos capturado?-pregunta a Ikaru y Maumoro al mismo tiempo, los dos se quedan pensativos unos segundos; esperando a que el otro conteste.

-aquí logramos atrapar al portador del valor, el de la amistad y la pureza-responde rápidamente el agente que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, su jefe se reclina en su asiento de cuero; y espera la respuesta de Maumoro.

-pues aquí tenemos a el portador del conocimiento, a la portadora del amor, la portadora de la luz; y al portador de la esperanza-exclama con la cabeza gacha, pues sabe que ha fallado en su misión de tener a presos a todos los destinados; pero también en tener la información de la investigación de Izzumi.

-y dime Maumoro ¿Qué le paso a los demás destinados?-sube el tono de voz aquel hombre, qué hora se ha inclinado, y recargado sobre el escritorio con ambos codos.

-temo informarle que no logramos atraparlos-suena con pesar la voz-pero debo mencionar que solo nos falta el portador de la sinceridad o a su sucesor para tener completos los emblemas-se apresura a aclarar; y aquella actitud de soberbia desaparece en el temor de una reacción violenta por parte de su jefe.

-¿Quiénes son los sucesores?-pregunta para sorpresa de Maumoro. En tanto gira su silla para estar enfrente de un ventanal opaco.

-los sucesores son los chicos de la segunda vuelta, ellos tiene dos emblemas-aclara rápidamente Ikaru, que se había quedado fuera de la discusión por algunos instantes.

-no me contestaste la pregunta

-son Davis Motomiya, sucesor del valor y la amistad; Yolei Inoue, sucesora del amor y la pureza; Cody Hida, sucesor de la sinceridad y el conocimiento; además de Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami, aunque ellos no tienen antecesores, ellos solo renovaron su emblema por así decirlo-termina la explicación Maumoro complacido de sí mismo.

-de ellos ¿a quienes hemos capturado?-el peliblanco se pone de pie y camina a donde esta uno de los recuadros, en donde se muestra la toma de Normandía.

-solo a Takeru Takaishi y a Hikari Yagami-aclara Maumoro

-suspende la búsqueda de los otros cuatro, mientras tengamos los emblemas completos es más que suficiente-ordena con firmeza, mientras toma el cuadro en sus manos y lo delinea lentamente.

-¡pero señor, todavía no atrapamos a alguien que represente a la sinceridad!-alza la voz Maumoro, paro después darse cuenta de su error-¡lo siento!-musita mientras baja la cabeza

-concentrémonos en tratar de entrar al mundo digital, una vez ahí solo es cuestión de esperar- dice en tanto coloca el cuadro en donde estaba.

-como ordene-suena la voz de Ikaru, para después cerrar la llamada.

-empezare a trabajar de inmediato-habla Maumoro para después retirarse de la oficina.

El hombre que está en la oficina descuelga el teléfono y marca unos números, el tono de espera dura unos cuantos segundos y después desaparece.

-comunícame con el pentágono, de parte de Hiroto.

…

Estados Unidos

-¿Cómo es que te atraparon?-cuestiona Tai a Matt, tratando de desviar la atención de la inhóspita situación en la que se encuentran, mientras trata de zafarse de los amarres de sus manos.

-bueno, pues es difícil de explicar-dice el rubio que imita a Tai en su intento de liberarse.

Flash Back

-¿no sabes que desviación tomar?-pregunta Mat a Johnson, que tiene la car lívida y la pérdida de sangre tiñe todo el tapizado del auto de rojo.

-n…nno-musita con esfuerzo el chico, ya no tiene las energías necesarias para hablar, e incluso el solo hecho de estar despierto le cuesta trabajo.

-¡aguanta solo un poco mas¡-exclama desesperado Matt, la carretera parece alargarse, sacude la cabeza para que su mente no le juegue sucio.

Unos edificios se alzan imponentes enfrente del parabrisas del auto, la zona turística de Miami luce en todo su esplendor en aquella época del año. El rubio sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda llegar a un hospital, para que puedan atender a su amigo, conduce el automóvil con suma destreza, esquivando a otros conductores que sueltan blasfemias por las constantes intromisiones de ojiazul; pero tiempo es de lo que más carece, luce confundido al estar dentro de ese gran laberinto que puede llegar a ser la ciudad, y el trafico es una razón más para preocuparse. Llega a un embotellamiento del cual no se ve fin, decide que lo mejor será llevarla a pie, gira la mirada a su lado izquierdo y mira aterrado como su amigo ha caído en la inconsciencia; y teme que tal vez no salga de ella, mueve la cabeza en forma de negación, no debe tener es clase de pensamientos, debe tener esperanza. Toma a Johnson por los hombros y lo carga en un intento desesperado por ayudarlo, como él lo ha hecho, empieza a correr por las calles, los rostros de las personas que lo ven pasar es de total horror, unas cuantas se alejan, mientras otras pocas intentan ayudarlo.

-¿UN HOSPITAL?-pregunta desesperado, la sangre ha llegado a cubrirle por completo el rostro, una señora señala hacia la derecha, pero Matt no escucha por completo, solo ve el movimiento de sus labios con desesperación, no sabe qué hacer, la mente se le ha bloqueado.

-déjeme le ayudo-menciona un joven mientras baja a Johnson y lo carga el-aquí a unas tres cuadras se encuentra un hospital-menciona exaltado al sentir corre un poco de sangre por su cara

-un hospital-musita nuevamente Matt que parece haber entrado en un trance, todo lo ve gris y no escucha nada, al mismo tiempo que parece que todo se va alentando, es jalado por la mano y corre por inercia pura, su mente se rehúsa a responderle, siente como para de inmediato, no ha sabido cuanto tiempo ha estado corriendo, pero un paisaje blanco, lleno de tensión y el olor de la desgracia en los poros lo hacen reaccionar.

-¡ayuda por favor!-pide el chico que le ayudaba a cargar a su amigo

Las enfermeras y médicos no tardan en acudir el llamado del chico, que rápidamente deposita a Johnson en una camilla empujada por dos paramédicos de cada lado y un cirujano en la cabecera.

-¿señor usted también está herido?-pregunta la enfermera que atiende urgencias al ver a Matt empapado de sangre, el portador de la amistad no contesta.

-de él nos encargamos nosotros-suena una voz grave a lo lejos, para después tirar una especia de aguja por medio de una pistola.

Ishida siente un dolor a la altura de la carótida, lentamente todo se va oscureciendo, lo último que ve es un símbolo que él conoce bastante bien.

Fin del Flash Back

-emboscado en un hospital, que bajo- exclama Tai-descuida Mimi saldremos de aquí lo mas pronto que podamos

-¿Mimi?-pregunta temeroso Matt pues la chica no responde

-Mimi háblame…Mimi, por favor habla-menciona con desesperación Tai, la castaña sigue sin hacer movimiento alguno, su cabeza se mantiene agachada y los brazos pese a que están amarrados cuelgan un poco.

-¿Mi…Mimi…está bien?-Matt se escucha temeroso, un chirrido los hace desviar la atención hacia la puerta.

-ve a verla-ordena Ikaru, que teme lo peor-¡si se te paso la mano no vivirás lo suficiente como para contarlo!

-Sss…si señor

-¡como que si se le paso la mano!-brama enfurecido Tai, Ikaru solo voltea a mirarlo

-Llévala a que la atiendan

-si señor-el chico toma en sus brazos a Mimi que no parece reaccionar a nada de lo que paso alrededor, es levantada de la silla donde estaba y cargada en hombros.

-¿A dónde la llevan?-grita Matt

-a ver si tiene salvación-Ikaru se retira de la sala, seguido del chico que carga a Mimi, el rostro de la chica luce pálido y algo cansado, pero antes de salir les guiña un ojo a Matt y Tai, los dos chicos se miran confundidos, acaso Mimi estará pensando en.

-¿crees que será capaz?-pregunta Tai incrédulo

-Mimi es muy fuerte, pero se está poniendo en riesgo, no creo que sea lo mejor, creo que deberíamos esperar a tener un mejor plan que solo hacerse el herido, si se llegan a dar cuenta de que solo fingió estar herida para intentar escapar, no quiero imaginar lo que le van a hacer-Matt voltea el rostro para que Tai no lo mire

-Tranquilo, seguro que Johnson está bien, todos sabemos lo buen amigo que eres Matt, no creo que le pase nada malo; y no es tu culpa que lo hayan herido-calma Tai, que sabe lo fundamental que es para Matt la amistad

-¡eso espero!-susurra el chico

…

Mundo Digital, Isla File

Un portal se abrió en la isla, en los terrenos boscosos donde la niebla era tan espesa que apenas se podían ver unos cuantos metros enfrente, Ken salió del portal con algo de prisa, en cuanto piso tierra saco un extraño aparato de su bolsillo, era cuadrado en color blanco, con una tapa que se alzaba y que dejaba al descubierto una pantalla metálica

_Necesitamos vernos lo antes posible en la montaña espira_

_Atte: Ken _

El mensaje llega rápidamente atravez de la D-Terminal a todos los elegidos que están en el digimundo. El peli azul decide emprender la marcha hacia la montaña Espiral, comienza a caminar por un pequeño sendero, la subida es agotadora y hace que el chico comience a respirar con dificulta, pero todo el esfuerzo vale la pena cuando logra llegar a la cima y ve el sol destellante a la distancia cuesta creer que ese día las peores pesadillas que se pueden tener comiencen a ser realidad, El sonido de unas pisadas lo hacen girarse hacia la derecha, ve con ánimo que Yolei ha llegado sana y salva a la cima, ayudada por Anquilomon, Davis y X-Veemon.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien!-comenta Ken que se lanza hacia su encuentro con Yolei y se funden en un abrazo, seguido de un beso

-¡hay personas presentes!-habla Davis que se siente incomodo de la situación.

-lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo-responde Ken con una sonrisa en el rostro en tanto soba el vientre de Yolei cariñosamente-tenemos que esperar a alguien más, sé que no podemos ser todos.

-claro-comenta Davis, que tiene un fuerte presentimiento de que algo no anda bien-¿Cuántos digimons han visto desde que llegamos?-suelta la pregunta al aire, pues el no recuerda haber visto a ninguno aparte de Veemon y Hawkmon.

Las otras dos personas presentes se quedan pensativas, lo que dice Motomiya es cierto, no recuerdan haber visto otros digimons en todo el tiempo que llevan en el mundo digital.

-¡no he visto ninguno!-Ken suena preocupado, la situación se complica cada vez mas.

-ni yo-concuerda Yolei con los otros, siente un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y la angustia de no saber que pasa la hace ponerse nerviosa , pues sabe que no hay peor sentimiento oscuro que el miedo, y por más que trata de alejarlo no puede evitar comenzar a sentirlo.

-¡Veemon, Hawkmon!-habla Ken a los dos digimons que han dejado de ser del nivel campeón-¿acaso ustedes saben porque no hay mas digimons?-pregunta con cierta intranquilidad, pues todo esta silencioso, demasiado silencioso para el gusto de los elegidos.

Veemon mira a Hawkmon esperando su aprobación, el digimon águila hace un gesto de negación hacia su compañero.

-lo siento Ken, la verdad no se nos permite hablar de eso-la respuesta de Hawkmon hace que los presentes se queden perplejos, en especial Yolei, pues sabe que Hawkmon nunca había dicho algo similar.

-no lo miren así, la verdad nos morimos de ganas por contarles, pero todo a su debido tiempo, no queremos preocuparlos más de lo que ya están, concéntrense en tratar de reunir a los demás-menciono Veemon tratando de suavizar un poco la impresión que han dado, pero lejos de tranquilizar a los demás simplemente los dejan pensando en todas las posibilidades que pueden pasar.

-¡KEN!-el llamado que viene de la lejanía hace que el peli negro voltee

-¡WORMON!-grita emocionado el joven, cuatro siluetas detrás del digimon insecto le hace alegrarse aun mas, y al mismo tiempo tranquilizarse un poco por saber que mas de sus amigos han logrado salvarse-¡Cody, Joe! Que gusto verlos, me alegra que hayan logrado salir a tiempo.

-Hola Ken, gracias a que nos avisaste es por el cual estamos aquí-menciono Joe

-y díganme ¿saben algo de los demás?-la pregunta es en general, los presentes ahí se miran confundidos, nadie tiene las repuestas exactas

-Sora-el que habla es Davis, se escucha un poco cohibido y perturbado-Sora estaba con nosotros…pero- el chico suspira, no es fácil para el dar la noticia. Yolei tampoco luce muy tranquila.

-¡Lo sé!-interrumpe Ken-la he visto presa junto con Izzy, Takeru y Hikari

-¡Hikari!-menciona exaltado Davis-tenemos que rescatarlos cuanto antes, pueden hacerle daño-los jóvenes presentes bajan los rostros, en especial Ken que sabe las inhumanas circunstancias por las que pasan sus amigos.

-¡Yo sé donde están!, será difícil tratar de sacarlos de ahí, pero creo que tenemos grandes posibilidades-termina de decir Ken.

-Y con los digimons no será muy difícil-dice Yolei que se ha recargado en una enorme piedra, debido a que la espalda le duele y tiene los pies hinchados por estar mucho tiempo parada.

-lo sentimos Yolei, le verdad no creo que podamos ayudarles esta vez, no podemos salir del mundo digital- dice Wormon

-¡QUE! ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?-dice exaltado Joe que ve con suma confusión a los digitales.

-No se nos permita salir del mundo digital, ni podemos siquiera dejar la isla File-explica Gomamon

-esto no está nada bien-Cody mueve la cabeza a los lados, la presión empieza a ganarle a la razón.

-¡tranquilicémonos un poco y pensemos!-sugiere Ken-no podemos exponernos a que nos capturen, pero tampoco podemos dejar a nuestros amigos en estas circunstancias,¿ alguien tiene alguna idea?

-¡Sí!- la voz de Davis suena fuerte y clara-pateemos traseros, hay que ir por ellos sin importar lo que pasemos-dice mientras que con su puño derecho golpea su palma izquierda.

-me temo que sin los Digimons ya no será tan fácil, cada lugar está vigilado perfectamente, será difícil entrar, aun mas para ustedes pues tienen sus rostros en una base de datos, en cuanto asomen el rostro por ahí nos atraparían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-Ken se toma la barbilla después de explicar un poco la precaria situación-pero creo que con unos buenos disfraces pasaríamos desapercibidos

-entonces iremos-habla Yolei

-¡No!-aclara rápidamente Ken- tu no….no vendrás con nosotros

-¿por qué?-pregunta indignada la peli morada

-es lo mejor Yolei- Ken voltea hacia donde se encuentran sus otros tres compañeros-Joe tú te quedaras con Yolei, por si las cosas se complican-dice pensando en el estado de salud de su esposa y su bebe

-entiendo, de hecho por aquí tengo una pequeña cabaña que hice con Gomamon, creo que podemos esperar ahí, es un lugar seguro.

-muy bien, entonces hay que irnos, pero primero debemos de pasar por algunas cosas a mi oficina

-¡Ken!-dice su compañero de ADN digievolución-¿no vamos a esperar a los demás?

El joven se queda pensando un rato, se había olvidado por completo de Tai, Matt y Mimi.

-¡Rayos!...lo más seguro es que hayan sido capturados, eso cambia todos los planes- Ken se queda pensativo unos segundos-busquemos un televisor que nos permita salir en Estados Unidos, según Mimi había unos al este de la isla- las palabras del portador de la Bondad hacen que Cody y Davis se miren confundidos.

-¿Por qué no vamos primero a Japón?-pregunta el más pequeño del grupo-ahí es seguro que encontremos un poco de apoyo-Davis afirma con la cabeza dando a entender que está de acuerdo con su amigo.

-nuestra prioridad son Tai, Matt y Mimi; después intentaremos rescatar a Takeru, Hikari, Sora e Izzy-las palabras de Ken hacen que Davis comience a enfurecerse

-nos sería más fácil rescatar a Hikari y los demás primero, conocemos la ciudad e incluso podemos buscar ayuda-aclara Davis

-lamentablemente los que tiene menos tiempo son Tai, Matt y Mimi

-¡Explícate!- exige el portador del valor y la amistad

-Takeru y los demás tiene más posibilidades de que no les pase nada, debido a que dos de ellos no tienen otra persona que porte su emblema, no se arriesgaran a perderlos, al mismo tiempo que será mas difícil entrar en donde los tienen presos-Davis y Cody se miran entre sí tratando de convencerse de que es lo mejor en aquellos momentos.

-bueno pues en marcha- las palabras de Cody amparan la decisión de Ken y Davis no tiene otro remedio más que tratar de seguir lo que dice Ken.

…

Japón

-¡Te juro que saldremos de aquí!-Takeru suena preocupado-solo aguanta un poco más en lo que trato de pensar en cómo-le dice a Hikari que llora en silencio y tiembla mas y mas conforme pasa el tiempo, el rubio siente verdadera rabia de ver como la castaña intentar hacerse la fuerte.

-creo que ya no puedo…ya no mas-la chica lagrimea mientras su voz se entrecorta, todavía está atada de manos y sentada. Takeru sabe que no tardan en llamarlos para seguir con el interrogatorio.

-te prometo-hace una pausa para que su voz suene tranquilizadora-te prometo que no te pondrán una mano encima otra vez…de eso me encargo yo.

La puerta metálica se abre de nuevo y por el haz de luz que se cuela en esta se ve la silueta de dos sujetos, caminan airosos hasta donde están los chicos y empiezan a desatar a Hikari.

-¡Esperen!-dice Takeru-no…no lo hagan-los uniformados miran con curiosidad al chico-creo…creo que-una nueva pausa se hace presente para que el rubio pueda hablar-que estoy listo para hablar-suelta dificultosamente, los uniformados se acercan a Takeru y lo desamarran, lo toman por los hombros y lo sacan, el chico voltea la mirada hacia donde se encuentra Hikari y le sonríe.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Takeru?-susurra Sora que esta demasiada cansada como para poder levantar la mirada-_Matt…Tai donde están-_piensa para después caer rendida ante el cansancio.

En la sala de interrogatorios Takeru es acomodado nuevamente bajo la lámpara de luz amarilla.

-bien, dinos ¿Qué es el mundo digital?-pregunta el agente enfrente del rubio.

-el mudo digital es un lugar hecho por los deseos y sueños de los humanos, la verdad es difícil explicar-Takaishi sabe que miente, pero es la única forma que se le ocurre para ganar tiempo.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué le dicen mundo digital?-el agente no se cree nada de lo que le ha dicho el rubio, puede sentir como el chico tiembla levemente, antes cuando aseguraba que no conocía el mundo digital no temblaba, ahora que ha respondido ha temblado y él sabe que eso indica cuando alguien miente-te lo advierto chico, no trates de engañarme o te ira peor, habla con la verdad-lo siguiente que hace es golpear a Takeru en el estomago haciendo que el chico se incline por el dolor, mientras un hilo de sangre sale de su boca.

-es…es la verdad-Takeru habla quedamente, siente la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, pero aun así está dispuesto a continuar-lo llamamos así porque…porque fue una clave para que no supieran que era lo que es en realidad -sigue con la cabeza gacha y aun respira agitado, mas no piensa en desistir, no mientras Hikari este de por medio.

-muy bien, sigue hablando.

…

Isla File

-Según la D-Terminal por aquí es por donde sale la puerta hacia Los Ángeles-expresa Ken

-entonces hay que ir, mientras más rápido lleguemos y los rescatemos más rápido salvaremos a los demás-Davis saca su Digivice y lo apunta hacia la pantalla de la televisión

-¡Espera!-las palabras de Ken hacen que Davis se quede a poco de tener su dispositivo enfrente de la pantalla-primero debemos de contactar con alguien que conozca el país, inmediatamente a la mente de los elegidos llegan dos nombres.

-Willis y Michael son los únicos que podrían ayudarnos-menciona Cody-pero ¿creen que no estén capturados?

-¡No!... no lo están, ellos solo nos quieren a nosotros, no estoy seguro de que no los estén vigilando, pero sí de que están libres-Ken saca su D-Terminal y empieza a teclear rápidamente.

Davis mira a la lejanía, el horizonte comienza a oscurecerse lentamente y el manto de noche comienza a aparecer antecesora de las estrellas que poco a poco comienzan a destellar, el moreno siente que el pecho se le oprime de ansias de correr y tratar de rescatar a Hikari, no sabe como apagar esa sensación.

-Takeru cuídala bien-se dice a si mismo, mientras aprieta los puños.

-¡listo!-exclama Ken-he terminado de mandarle una mensaje a Willis y uno a Michael, creo que podrán recibirnos , mientras hay que irnos y sobre la marcha los buscamos- dice Ken que con una seña da a entender a Davis que haga los honores de transportarlos.

…

Japón

Maumoro se mantiene sentado en un escritorio, el ordenador enfrente del chico no para de destilar luces, un chico que no rebasa los 16 años, de ojos cafés, pelo negro y estatura media está sentado del lado derecho, inspeccionando cada movimiento de Maumoro.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-cuestiona mientras observa aburrido

-trato de encontrar en donde es que están los demás elegidos-la voz de Maumoro se escucha cansada y algo frustrada

-¿pensé que el jefe había dicho que se suspendiera la búsqueda?

-así lo hizo, pero yo no me quiero quedar con las manos atadas, mientras no tenga los datos que Izzumi borro no hay mucho que hacer.

-¡Increíble!, eres todo un genio para tu edad y no puedes recuperar unos cuantos datos-la exclamación del chico hace que el orgullo de Maumoro quede herido, su vista se gira hacia su acompañante y le dedica una mirada iracunda.

-Hay que admitir que Koushiro es uno de los mejores en este campo , no solo borro todos los datos, también se encargo de que no hubiera rastro de que alguna vez existieron-Maumoro se para de su asiento y camina hacia un pequeño estante, donde reposan unos cuantos libros-pero aun siendo todo un genio fue un tonto, cuando trabaja para el desarrollo un programa que podía ubicar cuando las personas entraban y salían del mundo digital, yo ya sabía que algún día podría necesitar de el programa, así lo copie sin que se diera cuenta, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que algún movimiento en falso sea efectuado para que encontremos a los que se fugaron-la explicación termina y el chico está pendiente de ordenador, que repentinamente comienza a parpadear, un sonido de advertencia se escucha provenir de las bocinas de la computadora .

-parece que ha hallado lo que buscabas-menciona el peli negro que ahora solo piensa en que todo terminara rápidamente

-comunícame con Ikaru, hemos encontrado a los que faltan-dice Maumoro que ha tomado el teléfono móvil que estaba en su bolsillo-están en los Ángeles, seguro intentaran contactar con mas elegidos.

…

Izzy se mantenía expectante a todo lo que sucedía afuera de su celda, su cara parecía estar cada vez más pegada a los estrechos y cortos barrotes que dejaban pasar el olor a oxido de las tuberías, su mano se poso en una de ellos.

-tiene que haber alguna salida, tiene que haberla-se dice a sí mismo el chico, pues ha estado mucho tiempo encerrado y quiere evitar empezar a delirar.

Pronto observa como un ducto de ventilación se alza sobre el pasillo, recorre la mirada atravez del largo y estrecho pasillo, buscando algo que le sirva para tratar de huir, pronto encuentra un bote metálico, con unas letras difíciles de leer, la mente de Koushiro comienza a trabajar más rápido de normal, pensando en todas las posibilidades de poder escapar que se le ocurren, hasta que una ilumina su cabeza.

...

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por leer.


End file.
